trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chakotay
Für die Person aus dem Spiegeluniversum siehe: Chakotay (Spiegeluniversum) |Name=Chakotay |Alias/Spitzname= |Darsteller=''Robert Beltran'' |Spezies=Mensch |Geschlecht=männlich |Größe= |Dienstnummer= |Merkmale=Stammestätowierung über linkem Auge |Geburt=2339 |Assimilation= |Tod= |Heimat=Erde |Familie=Kolopak (Vater) Name nicht bekannt (Schwester) |Beruf=Kommandooffizier |Organisation=Sternenflotte |Position= |Vorheriger Posten= |Derzeitiger Posten=USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656 |Dienstgrad=Commander |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinte Föderation der Planeten |Insignia= }} __TOC__ Chakotay ist ein Mensch indianischer Herkunft. Er hat uramerikanische Vorfahren aus der Gegend um Arizona und ist ein sehr spiritueller Mensch, der darüber hinaus vegetarisch lebt. Er wächst in einer Kolonie nahe der cardassianischen Grenze auf, wo auch andere Mitglieder seines Stammes, des Kautschukbaumvolkes, leben. Als Junge kümmert er sich um seinen Großvater, der unter Halluzinationen leidet, welche durch einen Gendefekt ausgelöst sind. Der Gendefekt kann bei Chakotay noch vor seiner Geburt unterdrückt werden, später jedoch wird er von Wesen aktiviert, die versuchen, mit der USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656 in Kontakt zu treten. Er regt sich als Kind oft darüber auf, dass sein Stamm sich nicht wie andere Stämme an das 24.Jahrhundert anpasst. Sein Vater, der die alten Traditionen seines Volkes pflegt, ist darüber sehr enttäuscht. Seitdem er sechs Jahre alt ist interessiert sich Chakotay für Paläontologie. Karriere in der Sternenflotte Mit 15 Jahren tritt er, gefördert von Captain Sulu, aber gegen den Willen seines Vaters Kolopak in die Sternenflottenakademie ein. Chakotay hat auf der Akademie die Angewohnheit sehr unordentlich zu sein. Bei seinem ersten Einsatz dient er auf einem Raumschiff, welches den Erstkontakt mit den Tarkannanern herstellen soll. Er hat dieses Volk gründlich studiert und nervt nun den Captain solange, bis dieser ihn in das diplomatische Team aufnimmt. Als die Delegierten der Tarkannaner an Bord des Schiffes kommen, begrüßt er sie mit der traditionellen Geste für Hallo. Er streckt einen Arm aus, umschließt mit der anderen Hand dessen Handgelenk und lässt nun den Arm kreisen. Er weiß jedoch nicht, dass es für Männer und Frauen unterschiedliche Gesten gibt. Somit hat er der Botschafterin der Tarkannaner einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht. Das letzte Mal, dass Chakotay das Sternenflottenhauptquartier besucht, ist der 3. März 2368. Er legt an diesem Tag sein Offizierspatent nieder und beendet somit seine Karriere bei der Sternenflotte im Dienstgrad des Lieutenant-Commander. Maquis Chakotay verlässt die Sternenflotte und schließt sich dem Maquis an, weil er den Platz seines Vaters einnehmen will, der kurz zuvor im Kampf gegen die Cardassianer bei der Verteidigung von Dorvan V stirbt. Durch seine Führungsstärke steigt er dort rasch auf und erhält bald das Kommando über die SS VAL JEAN, einen Maquis-Raider, und deren Besatzung. Zusammen mit seiner Crew wird er dann 2371 von dem Fürsorger in den Delta-Quadranten verschleppt. Delta-Quadrant Im Delta-Quadranten müssen er und seine Crew mit der der USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656 wegen hoher Verluste an Menschenleben und der Zerstörung des Maquisschiffes durch die Kollision mit einem Kazon-Kreuzer zusammenarbeiten, um einen Weg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten zu finden. Chakotay willigt ein, dass seine Crew auf der VOYAGER dienen soll, eine andere Wahl hat er kaum. Er selbst wird Erster Offizier auf der VOYAGER. Er ist unter den neu aufgenommenen Maquis der einzige, der in seiner Vergangenheit nicht nur Sternenflotten- sondern auch Kommandoerfahrung hat. Auch wenn er nicht immer dieselbe Meinung wie Captain Janeway hat, so wird er im Laufe der Zeit zum engsten Vertrauten des Captains. 2378 kommen sich Seven of Nine und Chakotay näher. Im selben Jahr kehren Chakotay und die VOYAGER mithilfe eines Transwarpzentrums der Borg zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten. Chakotay in STAR TREK - UNITY ONE |Name=Chakotay |Alias/Spitzname= |Darsteller=''Robert Beltran'' |Spezies=Mensch |Geschlecht=männlich |Größe=1,80 Meter |Dienstnummer= |Merkmale=Stammestätowierung über linkem Auge |Geburt=2339 |Assimilation= |Tod= |Heimat=Föderationskolonie Kessen VI |Familie=Kolopak (Vater) Amaly (Schwester) Annika Hansen (Frau) |Beruf=Kommandooffizier |Organisation=Sternenflotte |Position= |Vorheriger Posten= |Derzeitiger Posten=USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656-A |Dienstgrad=Captain |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinte Föderation der Planeten |Insignia= }} Lebenslauf 2329: Chakotay wird als Sohn von Kolopak in der Föderationskolonie Kessen VI nahe der cardassianischen Grenze für das Kautschukbaumvolk geboren. In seiner Kindheit lernt er viel von seinem Vater Kolopak über sein Volk und seine spirituellen Wurzeln. Ebenso kümmert er sich rührend um seinen Großvater, der durch einen angeborenen und vererbbaren Gendefekt an Halluzinationen leidet und mehr und mehr den Verstand verliert. Auch wenn Chakotay dies gerne tut, wünscht er sich mehr und beginnt gegen seinen Vater zu rebellieren, der ihn auf Kessen VI halten möchte um eines Tages die Stammesführung zu übernehmen. Ohne die Erlaubnis seines Vaters bewirbt sich Chakotay bei der Sternenflotte und wird von Captain Sulu empfohlen, da er den jungen Mann bereits kennengelernt hat. Durch die Wut auf seinen Vater, der seiner Ansicht nach, rückständig und engstirnig ist, legt Chakotay seine Spiritualität ab und sucht auch keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem tierischen Berater. Dies bleibt viele Jahre so. 2344: Durch Sulus Empfehlung tritt Chakotay mit fünfzehn Jahren der Sternenflotte bei und besucht die Akademie der Sternenflotte in San Fransisco. Er belegt die Fächer Anthropologie, Exobiologie, Exohistorik, Diplomatie und Soziologie. Seine Noten bleiben eher durchschnittlich. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass er eher ein Mann der Praxis ist. In seiner Freizeit besucht er hin und wieder indianische Gemeinden auf der Erde, um nicht ganz den Kontakt zu seinem Volk zu verlieren und weil er unter Heimweh leidet, seit er den Kontakt zu seinem Vater abgrebrochen hat. Auch ein Gärtner der Akademie hilft ihm über die schwere Anfangszeit hinweg. 2348: Chakotay graduiert an der Akademie im Rang eines Ensigns und wird als Wissenschaftlicher Assistent mit dem Schwerpunkt Anthropologie auf die USS CRAZY HORSE versetzt, die sich in eine unerforschte Region des Raums aufmacht, um neue Kontakte zu fremden Völkern zu knüpfen. 2352: Lieutenant Junior-Grade Chakotay befindet sich noch immer auf der CRAZY HORSE, welche den Erstkontakt mit den Tarkannanern herstellen soll. Er hat dieses Volk gründlich studiert und nervt nun den Captain solange, bis dieser ihn in das diplomatische Team aufnimmt. Als die Delegierten der Tarkannaner an Bord des Schiffes kommen, begrüßt er sie mit der traditionellen Geste für Hallo. Er streckt einen Arm aus, umschließt mit der anderen Hand dessen Handgelenk und lässt nun den Arm kreisen. Er weiß jedoch nicht, dass es für Männer und Frauen unterschiedliche Gesten gibt. Somit hat er der Botschafterin der Tarkannaner einen unsittlichen Antrag gemacht. 2357: Beförderung zum Lieutenant Senior-Grade Und Ernennung zum Wissenschaftsoffizier der CRAZY HORSE. Außerdem beginnt er den Kommandobefähigungslehrgang und die taktischen Trainings für Anfänger und Fortgeschrittene. Die darfhin erfolgenden Prüfungen besteht er problemlos. 2365: Chakotay wird zum Lieutenant-Commander befördert und verlässt die CRAZY HORSE. Er wechselt in die Kommandoabteilung und wird zum Ersten Offizier der USS EXPERIENCE, einem Schiff der MIRANDA-KLASSE ernannt. 2368: Nach Vertragsschluss zwischen den Cardassianern und der Föderation über die DMZ, bei dem vereinbart wurde, dass Föderationskolonien an die Cardassianer fallen, fällt auch Kessen VI unter cardassianische Verwaltung. Kolopak, Chakotays Vater beschließt mit seinem Stamm zu bleiben und unter den Cardassianern zu leben. Die folgenden Schikanen der neuen Machtahber sorgen allerdings bald dafür, dass sich Widerstand regt und Kolopak übernimmt die Führung der Widerstandsbewegung von Kessen VI. Bald darauf wird Kolopak verhaftet und auf Dorvan V hingerichtet. Als Chakotay, der von Anfang an gegen den Vertragsschluss opponiert hatte vom Tod seines Vaters erfährt, bricht er zusammen und trauert sehr lange. In dieser Zeit findet er zu seinem spirituellen Erbe zurück und hält Zwiesprache mit seinem tierischen Berater. Chakotay will Rache und hört nicht auf seinen Berater. Er nimmt sich Urlaub, um zur Erde zu fliegen und spricht am 03.03.2368 bei Admiral Gary Webber, dem damaligen Chef der Personalabteilung vor, um sein Offizierspatent abzugeben und die Sternenflotte zu verlassen. Jedes gute zureden hilft nicht und so verlässt ein wütender und enttäuschter Chakotay die Sternenflotte, um sich dem MAQUIS anzuschließen. Eine seiner ersten taten beim MAQUIS ist die Zerstörung eines Versorgungsdepots der Cardassianer. Im Andenken an seinen Vater feiert er seinen Sieg, indem er sich die Muster seines Stammes ins Gesicht über das linke Auge tätowieren lässt. 2371 - 2378: Chakotay, inzwischen ein Kommandant des MAQUIS flieht mit seinem Schiff, der SS VAL JEAN, vor einem cardassianischen Schiff der Galor Klasse in die Badlands, um zu entkommen, nachdem sie einen cardassianischen Frachter angegriffen haben. Gul Evek, der Kommandant der VETA, fordert Chakotay auf sich zu ergeben, was dieser mit einer flapsigen Antwort ablehnt. Die VETA verfolgt den schwer angeschlagenen MAQUIS Raider in die Badlands, kollidiert mit einem Plasmawirbel und muss die Verfolgung aufgeben. Was Chakotay zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht weiß ist, dass seine Gruppe von einem Sternenflottenagenten Namens Tuvok unterwandert wurde, nachdem jetzt seinerseits von der USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656 in den Badlands gefahndet wird. Als sich Chakotay bereits in Sicherheit wähnt, nähert sich eine massive Verlagerungswelle seinem Schiff und befördert es mit Mann und Maus in den 75.000 Lichtjahre entfernten Delta-Quadranten. Dort landet ebenfalls die VOYAGER. Nachdem der Fürsorger sich als Urheber der Verlagerungswelle zu erkennen gibt und sich die Umstände für dessen Aktionen eröffnen, beschließt Captain Kathryn Janeway, die Phalanx des Fürsorgers zu zerstören, damit sie nicht in die Hände der kriegerischen Kazon fällt. Im folgenden Kampf mit den Kazon opfert Chakotay sein Schiff und wird im letzten Moment von der VOYAGER an Bord gebeamt. Im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet, schließen Janeway und Chakotay ein Abkommen, die MAQUIS Crew wird in die VOYAGER Crew integriert, um deren Verluste auszugleichen und die MAQUIS erhalten freie Passage durch den Delta-Quadranten, um gemeinsam in die Heimat zu gelangen. Chakotay wird Janeways Erster Offizier und entwickelt sich über die kommenden Jahre zu einem engen Vetrauten des Captain. Gegen Ende der Reise beginnt Chakotay eine Romanze mit Seven of Nine, einer befreiten Borg, die früher Annika Hansen hieß. 2378: Die VOYAGER kehrt unter mysteriösen Umständen in den Alpha-Quadranten zurück. Die Abteilung für temporale Ermittlungen stellt Ermittlungen an, kann jedoch nichts entdecken. Janeway wird zum Admiral befördert und in die Operationsabteilung versetzt, die Voyager wird ausgemustert und zum Museum und die gesamte Crew erhält die höchsten Auszeichnungen, auch die MAQUIS. Bis auf Chakotay. Das SFC plant an ihm ein Exempel zu statuieren, stösst allerdings auf starken Widerstand durch die MAQUISARDEN, welche alle Amnestie gewährt bekamen und Amdiral Janeway. Das SFC lässt daraufhin seine Pläne fallen. Auf Antrag von Janeway und Chakotay erhält Chakotay sein Offizierspatent zurück und wird zum Commander befördert. Auch in Anerkennung seiner Leistungen im Delta-Quadranten. Chakotay bleibt einige Jahre Janeways Attaché. 2380: Chakotay bekommt das Kommando über ein neues Schiff der INTREPID-KLASSE angetragen und zögert zunächst. Auf anraten von Admiral Janeway übernimmt er jedoch das Kommando. Die Admiralin, inzwischen Leiterin der Operationsabteilung der Sternenflotte, erlässt einen Sondererlass nachdem das neue Schiff USS VOYAGER / NCC-74656-A getauft wird. Am Tag vor dem Stapellauf ehelicht Chakotay, der inzwischen auch auf Janeways wirken hin zum Captain befördert wurde, Lieutenant Annika Hansen und ernennt sie zu seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier. Für seine Kommandocrew rekrutiert er viele seiner alten Kameraden von der VOYAGER. Darunter: Commander Tuvok als seinen Ersten Offizier, Lieutenant-Commander B´Elanna Torres - Tom Paris als Chefingenieurin, Lieutenant-Commander Tom Paris als Steuermann und den Holodoc der ersten VOYAGER als Chefarzt. Auszeichnungen: *- - - Disziplinare Vermerke: *- Mit Niederlegung seines Offizierspatentes am 03.03.2368 im Sternenflottenkommando und der bald darauf bekannt gewordenen Verbindung zur Terrorgruppe des MAQUIS, Akte als Geheim eingestuft. Ermittlungen werden durchgeführt. Strafverfahren wurde eingeleitet. *- 2377: Formaler Verweis wegen Verbindung zum MAQUIS / Strafverfahren aufgrund besonderer Ereignisse eingestellt / Reaktivierung in den Sternenflottendienst wird auf Antrag und durch Empfehlung des SFC im Range des Commander empfohlen. Eingliederung als Attaché von Admiral Kathryn Janeway in deren Stab. Offizierspatent wieder voll gültig. Zusatzausbildungen: *- Experte für Anthropologie *- Diplomatische Ausbildung *- Exohistoriker *- Kommandobefähigungsprüfung *- Taktisches Training für Fortgeschrittene *- Erstkontaktprotokoll Charakter: Chakotay ist ein hoch spiritueller Mann und stellt sich oft selbst in Frage. Auch wenn er sehr bedächtig ist, neigt er manchmal, wenn es ihm seine Moralvorstellungen gebieten zu Alleingängen, was ihn schon manches Mal in Gefahr gebracht hat. Durch seine Vergangenheit hat er im Offizierskorp der Sternenflotte nicht viele Freunde, was ihn aber nicht stört. Er steht zu seinen Taten. Für viele ist er jedoch auch ein Held, was ihm allerdings gar nicht gefällt. Er gibt dem familiären Kommandostil den Vorzug, kann aber wenn es die Situation erfordert auch ungewöhnlich streng sein. Durch seine Kontakte in der DMZ ist er der ideale Mann, um im cardassianischen Raum auf Forschungsmission zu gehen. Auch wenn die Taskforce unter Belar für den Frieden sorgt und die VOYAGER diesen noch relativ unerforschten Sektor erforschen soll, fühlt sich Chakotay dennoch dazu berufen ebenfalls für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen, was zwar nicht sein Primärauftrag ist, aber auch von einem Schiff der normalen Flotte ausgeführt werden kann. Die VOYAGER fliegt mehrmals im Jahr UNITY ONE an, um ihre Vorräte aufzufüllen. Chakotay dient insgeheim Admiral Belar und Admiral Janeway als Verbindungsmann bei ihren Nachforschungen über Section 31. Anthropologische Forschung bleibt jedoch seine Hauptaufgabe. In seiner Freizeit meditiert er oder er boxt auf dem Holodeck. Es gibt allerdings Momente in seinem Leben, wo er sich nach den Zeiten im Delta-Quadranten sehnt. Manchmal wirkt er, als sei er nie ganz zurückgekehrt. OF FILE Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Männlich